Diaries
by Kitty Hanyou
Summary: Diaries of Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and maybe even Shippo! Their point of view of life in High School...AU, PLEASE review! Chap 7!
1. When Life was Normal

Hey people! I'm a new author, Kitty Hanyou. This is my first story, so please be nice about it. I've gone crazy about Inu-yasha, so I decided to write about it. The other stories I've read are all really good, and hopefully I can do as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-yasha. But the sad part is that I don't. The upside of THAT is that you all can't sue me. So I guess it all evens out.  
  
Also! I made Ayzumi up! If she's an actual character in the manga I'm SORRY! But that's just the way it is. DON'T YOU DARE SUE! Also! She's sort of Kagome's best friend, ok?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: this is an AU! There is NO Feudal Era! She's just an ordinary kid!  
  
Dear computer diary,  
  
I guess I'm starting this diary just for fun. I mean, it's a good way to improve on my writing skills and it's also a place to keep my most private thoughts. I bet you knew that already, it's what a diary is for, after all.  
  
Today was just another weird day at school. Hojo (since no one's here I won't add all the titles, that'll take to much time) is so cute! He talked to me twice today, I can't believe it. Ayzumi's jealous, even if she doesn't want to admit it. But I know she is. She has a major crush on him. But the problem is, so do half of the girls in school, including me. I love Ayzumi (AS A SISTER YOU HENTAIS!), but I don't know if I would give up the cutest boy in school for her.  
  
I guess she got back at me in PE though, because her "revenge" has given me a huge pain on my face. On my FACE of all places! Well, I shouldn't exactly blame Ayzumi, because after all, I was the one not paying attention. But still! She shouldn't have thrown the baseball until I was looking! Anyways, here's what happened.  
  
We were playing baseball in PE, right? And then Ayzumi throws the baseball at me when she KNEW I wasn't looking! She knew that perfectly well and she threw it REALLY HARD. It hit my forehead, right above my right eye. Oh god it still hurts, and the really bad part is that I don't even have a bruise to show anyone. Ooh wait.. is that a bruise I see forming? This is GREAT! Now I can make her feel sorry!  
  
Tekachi-sensei said that 3 new students would be arriving tomorrow. I guess they all know each other because he told us that they're all coming form the same school. Obviously, the material was too easy for them so they're coming to our school, which is advanced. I wish I could switch places with them. School is just way too challenging! Especially math. Kami-sama, I HATE math!  
  
Kouga is being so annoying. He keeps calling me "HIS" woman. EXCUSE ME?! I'd die first! He's at the top of the popular list, but guess what? Not to brag or anything, but Ayzumi and I are sort of popular too! So he needs to go figure! His reason for making me "HIS" woman? Because I'm "Curvy, shapely, and I have a great ass."  
  
Whoa there! Notice that he doesn't care about ME at all, but he likes my BODY?! That's a major turn-off right there. He needs a better way to get a girl than to just walk up to her and call her "HIS" woman! That DOLT!  
  
I know for a fact that Ayzumi likes him, too! I caught her drawing little pink hearts all around his name in the yearbook. Thank Kami she didn't catch me, I wouldn't be here if she had. Still! She turn's bright red every time he comes near us, and if he so much as GLANCES as her she looks about ready to faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Every time I feel alone  
I can blame it on you  
And I do.  
You got me like a loaded gun  
Golden sun and sky so blue  
We both know that we want it  
And we both know you left me no choice..*~  
By Michelle Branch  
  
Ok! That's all for now. Next, Miroku's POV, there's gonna be a BIG surprise.. Kitty Hanyou 


	2. Miroku's Loss

Hi! I'm back, did you miss me? Lol, I didn't think so either. I AM DISAPPOINTED AND SURPRISED ALL AT THE SAME TIME! On the FIRST night I got TWO WHOLE REVIEWS. And then the next day I get one more. I was SOOO HAPPY! And then I start checking my e-mail every ten seconds, but noooo, there aren't any more! How can you guys be so cruel?  
  
I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I made my friend type some stuff for me but then she did THAT. She blackmailed me though! So just forget about all that. Thank you SO much to everyone who DID review, I LOVE you!  
  
Ok, that was hyped up.. Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-yasha. But the sad part is that I don't. The upside of THAT is that you all can't sue me. So I guess it all evens out.  
  
Dragon Priestess: Woah! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you got my e-mail you seem like such a great person! I shut my brother up, too, so there's a bonus!! My first review! * tears of happiness* If you want, I can make you an honorary character. Just give me a name, description, and nature (ya know, how she thinks and stuff).  
  
Diana: Wow, thank you bunches. * hands over inu-yasha plushie * Here you go! Yeah, Ayumi is sort of weird and I didn't like her all that much (she's too hyped up, hehe), so I just made Ayzumi up. Hope that's ok with you.  
  
Water's Angel: EVERY 5 CHAPTERS?! Wow, I'm flattered that you think it will be that long! That's soooo nice of you!  
  
I think you've had enough of me rambling now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shit, damn, all that good stuff, ya know? That stupid counselor bitch wouldn't leave me alone. She kept trying to pry stuff I FUCKIN' DIDN'T KNOW out of me. Well guess what? That lady better fuck off before I do something both of us will regret. The only part of this that's halfway decent is that she got me this laptop. Nice, flat-screen. All sorts of programs. But if she thinks she can BUY information out of me than she's sure as hell mistaken. At least I did above average at school so I can go to the stuck up prep school over in Tokyo, I would be even more pissed off if I couldn't. Damn, why did this have to happen now? When my life was going so perfectly! Sango and I were walking together, finally, and then..  
  
I know. You're probably thinking "you goddamn pervert your parents are dead and you're thinking about a mother fuckin' girl?!"  
  
But that's the way I am. Get used to it.  
  
And it's not like I'm not sad. Just the opposite. But I'd rather think about something else. You might wonder who I am and just why exactly am I typing all this personal stuff down.  
  
My name is Miroku Tenashi (A/N: aw, come on, I don't know his last name!!! If you do, TELL ME!), and Sango Taijya and Inu-yasha Taisho are my best friends. Everyone tells us we're at the top of the food chain at school, and I admit I'm perverted. I ask every pretty girl I meet if they'll bear my child. THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE THE COUNSELOR BITCH, SHE'S PRETTY BUT HER HAIR IS OBVIOUSLY DYED BLONDE AND HER EYES ARE TOO BLUE NOT TO BE CONTACTS! AND PLUS, I DESPISE HER!  
  
What most people DON'T get is that this is a very intimate question and the answers I get from it are more than just yeses and nos. If she agrees, and she has a seductive smile playing around her mouth, she's a slut who wants to sleep with every cute boy in the school. If she's like Sango, she's a decent girl and deserves to be respected, and I can grope her all I want.. even though I'll get slapped. Those are the girls I usually like hanging out with.  
  
But with Sango it's something more. I haven't asked her to bear my child, if you can believe that. And yes, it's true. Someone needs to go tell her that that's because I'm head over heels for her. Yup, I've got it bad.  
  
I guess I should tell you about Sango and Inu-yasha. They're my best friends who I've known since the tender age of six. We just "clicked", you know? Inu-yasha's hanyou (his dad's youkai and his mom's human), and his ears get made fun of. Personally, I think they're great. Girls literally DROOL over them. Durnit, I want a pair! Never tell Inu-yasha that, though, he'll basically throttle you. He has silver hair and golden eyes, that remind you of pools of sunshine..except if they're glaring at you. When they're glaring at you, your first thought should be to RUN, and FAST!  
  
Hey, I'm straight, ok? Even though I'm comparing his eyes to sunshine, I'm fuckin' STRAIGHT. Our art teacher's been making us do portraits of each other, so I'm doing Inu, Sango's doing me, and Inu's doing Sango. And while I was trying to get the color right for his eyes, they looked almost exactly the same as the color I used for the sunshine streaming in from the window. That's ALL.  
  
Sango. What can I say about her? Her hair is long and black, and very shiny. It's smooth and soft, and she leaves it in a high ponytail all the time, with a little loose hanging around her face. She's considered one of the prettiest girls in school, and I agree. She wears pink/red eye shadow all the time, and a little bit of light lip gloss, but that's all. And that's the way I like it, pure and simple, just enough to accent your features. I don't like females with goopy makeup and faces that look as pale as ghosts. I swear, if one of them smiles you can literally see the makeup stretch and crack from the tension.  
  
All right, WHY am I typing all this? Well MAYBE it's because that bitch made me promise to write it, all of my inner thoughts, and she'd check. She threatened me with a gun, I swear. But I'm not scared. I've seen worse. But once she reads this, I'd like to see her face.  
  
So what happened?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dude," Miroku yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Is it time to leave already?"  
  
Sango scowled, but her eyes laughed. "Just because a certain pervert sleeps through Ms. Namani's class doesn't mean the rest of us do, too!"  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" asked Inu-yasha, waking from his stupor at Sango's annoyed voice.  
  
Miroku laughed as Sango groaned and started picking up her things.  
  
A few minutes later, the Miroku and Sango said good-bye to Inu, who drove off.  
  
"So you're coming over for the project?" Sango asked as they trudged away from the school.  
  
"Yeah, but let me stop by at home for something first, ok?"  
  
"Fine, but you'd better hurry up, ok? HENTAI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku's hand had somehow found it's way to her bottom. As Sango punched away at her FAVORITE punching bag, pleas could be heard. "SANGO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! REALLY! I PROMISE! OUCH! HELP! ATTEMPTED RAPE!"  
  
That made Sango stop in shock. "Rape?!"  
  
Miroku smirked.  
  
As they turned the corner, Miroku suddenly sniffed. "Is that...smoke?"  
  
He slowly looked up, dreading what he thought he would see. Flames engulfed his house.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango went home a little later after helping me get rid of the bitch. God I'm tired, tomorrow we head to the new preppy school. Ugh, better sleep now, have to catch an early train. I'm sleeping at Inu's, just so you know. Ja.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think? Review, and I love you FOREVER! THANK YOU! Also, if you review, please give me your e-mail address! I would love to e- mail you! Thank you! Kitty Hanyou  
  
~*Sometimes I watch the world go by  
I wonder what it's like, oh  
To wake up every single day  
Smile on your face  
You never tried.  
We both know  
We can't change it  
And we both know  
We'll just have to face it*~  
Michelle Branch 


	3. Investigator Shippo

Shippo's point of view this time! He sees Sango and Miroku kissing.oh dear, what'll our poor, dear little kitsune do? Read and find out!  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Hugs and kisses to you all!  
  
Dragon-Priestess: You are such a cool person, you're reviewing every time. Thank you so much! You're so awesome! There's going to be Sango and Miroku fluff in this chapter, I think you'll like it. Your character won't show up yet, but she's coming! Make sure to read my note at the end of the chapter!  
  
Lil-Strange-Person: You remind me of my friend Kathy (Katherine). She's obsessed with Miroku and Sango. Well here's your waff! I think I did an ok job, please tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-yasha. But the sad part is that I don't. The upside of THAT is that you all can't sue me. So I guess it all evens out.  
  
All right, on with the story! Oh, and Shippo's in like.... Second grade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi! My name is Shippo Taisho! I have two older brothers, Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha. I love them both! They're usually very nice to me at home, but when people come over they turn mean. Oh well!  
  
Mommy said I had to start a diary, so I guess that's what I'm doing! I'm using Inu's computer. Mommy showed me how to open a new blank document! It's so much fun!  
  
Today I saw something really funny. Miroku and Sango are Inu's best friends so they come over a lot. Sango always says I'm cute, which is very nice of her. But today they were walking together in our garden because they were waiting for Inu, and they didn't know I was there. I'm laughing so hard! I can't believe they didn't catch me! If they did I wouldn't be here using my poor worn-out index fingers to type this... how does Inu type so fast? My pointer fingers hurt so much already!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo chased his ball around the Taisho's walled garden, laughing as he flew over the pond as he grabbed the ball out of the water. He smiled. Being a kitsune had its uses.  
  
He kicked it as far away as he could, and flew as fast as possible to catch it, his eyebrows firmly locked together in concentration. He sped up, and was just about to grab it when the door to the garden opened. The ball fell to the ground with a thump, and Shippo soon followed. Scooping up the ball, he hid it in a pile of reeds near the pond, and went to investigate, thus becoming the great "Investigator Shippo".  
  
He snuck quietly to the door, peeking around the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind. When he saw only Sango and Miroku quietly closing the door behind them, he let out a sigh of relief, and was about to jump out into Sango's arms when he realized something.  
  
~I can see what grownups do when they're alone!~ he realized. ~When I'm there, they always keep their attention on ME... but not this time!~  
  
With a devilish smirk, the young kitsune used his magic to make himself invisible. A headache started to throb in the back of his head, but Shippo pushed it out of his mind. Using strong magic such as invisibility wasn't good for him, because he was still young, but he could always sleep early and fake sickness, couldn't he? So why not enjoy the happiness of being an "Investigator" while he could?  
  
Since Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaisho weren't home yet, no one could sniff him out. He would be perfectly safe, and his little kitsune ears would be able to hear the door opening, just in case. Shippo grinned. Being a kitsune DEFINITELY was the best.  
  
When Sango bent down to smell a rose, Shippo was shocked when Miroku put his hand on her * ahem * butt and started rubbing in small, even circles. He had to stuff his fist in his mouth to smother the laughter when Sango jumped about 10 feet in the air and smacked Miroku unconscious. Frankly, Shippo thought he deserved it. After all, that was so rude! Would Miroku like Sango to rub HIS butt? Shippo didn't think so.  
  
(But we all know Miroku WOULD, in fact, like that! But Shippo's so little! He wouldn't understand, so be patient!)  
  
After walking to the carved jade loveseat by the pond, they were both quiet for a while and Miroku didn't even try anything! But maybe that was because he still had quite a few handprints on his cheeks. Shippo didn't really know, and didn't really care. He just wanted to see what came next!  
  
After a while, Sango sighed and looked sad. Shippo frowned. He should go and give her a hug. Just as he was starting to jump out of his lovely tree, however, Miroju had already wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sango looked at him out of the corner of her eye suspiciously, but when he did nothing, she relaxed.  
  
Shippo settled back onto his branch, grinning. It was obvious that Miroku "liked" Sango. Shippo didn't really know what "liked" was, but it was something close to "love". While he didn't know what "love" really was either, he knew that people who were IN love liked to hug each other. He also knew that love was used with family members, such as the way he loved his brothers. But Sango and Miroku weren't family at all, so Shippo supposed that it would have to be something different.  
  
By this time, Sango had leaned her head onto Miroku's shoulder and they just sat there, listening to the cricket's chirp. Shippo shifted uncomfortably; weren't they going to do anything? He wished Miroku would touch Sango again, just to have something interesting to watch.  
  
He let go of the invisibility spell, as the tree's leafy branches wouldn't let anyone without youkai senses see him. His head was a big throbbing ball of flesh by now. Shippo sighed, and then perked up when Sango suddenly spoke.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked, her voice tentative and unsure, it's tone wavering. Miroku looked over at her curiously.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Um..I just wanted to know..do you like anyone right now?"  
  
Miroku's eyebrows lifted in confusion. "There IS one, but why?"  
  
Shippo watched as Sango's eyes filled with pearly tears. He frowned. There was that "like" thing again! And it was making Sango sad!  
  
Sango's voice trembled even more as she choked out the next few words. "Then what would you say if I liked you?"  
  
Miroku's confused expression cleared, and his arm around her tightened. He smiled. "Then I would say that I was the happiest person on the whole Earth," he replied.  
  
Sango, who had been expecting a different answer, looked up. "Really?" she whispered. "You PROMISE?"  
  
Miroku leaned down until his face was a mere 3 centimeters from hers. "Positive," he said.  
  
And then he lowered his face a little bit more until their lips touched, briefly, then longer, and longer.  
  
Shippo made a disgusted face. He had only seen Mommy and Daddy do this, and he had "supposedly" been in bed at that time! Shippo was VERY confused now. First the "like" made Sango cry, and now it made her happy! He sighed. He would have to go ask Inu-yasha later.  
  
He slipped down the tree and hurried into the house, flying over the wall of the garden.  
  
"Mommy! I want a diary!" he yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See? That's what happened! They're talking to Inu now. I think I heard something about "going out". What's going out? I mean, I go out all the time! How else would I see the birds and the sky and play with my ball? People are so confusing!  
  
~****~~~****~~~****~~~  
  
All right! Another chapter done! Thank you all for reading! Also! Dragon- Priestess, your character will appear in the next chapter! She will meet Kouga in the chapter after that, so don't worry! 


	4. Inu, don't you DARE miss the train!

WOW!! Thank you all so much for all of the wonderful reviews, I love you all so much! Ok, let's see..  
  
Cricket-chan: LOL, thank you. Cuteness was what I was going for, his natural cuteness is too cool to be forgotten! Shippo is the most kawaii kitsune there is!!!!!  
  
Naanaami: Whoa, everyone seems to love Shippo. but then who wouldn't? All right, I'll put up another chapter about Shippo as soon as possible! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Dragon-Priestess: All right. This chapter is from Inu-yasha's point of view, and he, Sango, and Miroku meet Rei in it. STOP READING THIS AND GO READ THE CHAPTER! IT'S FUNNY, I PROMISE!  
  
Ok, that's all for review responses..  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-yasha. But the sad part is that I don't. The upside of THAT is that you all can't sue me. So I guess it all evens out.  
  
Also! Rei Takahashi is NOT mine. She's a character of Dragon-Priestess's.  
  
Name: Rei Takahashi  
  
Description: Depressed, intelligent, expressionless, but secretly soft hearted, and gets really pissed when insulted. 17 yrs. old with black wavy waist length hair, dark green eyes, and has pale skin. Master of Karate and swordsmanship. Dark elf  
  
Nature: She has negative thoughts, doesn't like to be ask questions about herself, really creeps her out when people stare at her, doesn't like to be around to many people, and she hates to be insulted.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am going to fuckin' kill that kitsune! He leaves my computer open to Microsoft Word, totally messes up my school project, and also...leaves his diary right open for me to see.  
  
Well, at least now I know how sneaky that foxy little kitsune sneaks around. He shouldn't be on invisibility yet, Father said his power level was still too low. Unless that sneaky little brat has been masking his power all this time..yeah, that might be it.  
  
He could be a great spy, you know? I mean, Sango and Miroku are never going to live down the fact that I KNOW what happened before I came home. I don't think Sango's going to be so obsessed about Shippo, either. Ha! Serves her right. As I've said, be nice but not too nice. No one ever listens to me! I'm an ignored genius!  
  
Part of me has to admire his spunk though. He typed two pages with only his index fingers? Ouch. Even I wasn't that stupid. Still..that part in his diary that said he liked opening new blank documents? He wasn't joking. When I turned my computer back on it said I was on blank document number 26.  
  
This is odd. It seems like everyone's typing away at a laptop these days. Here I am, typing on mine, the one my dad got me for getting into the prep school. Feh! Sango's taking a nap, and Miroku's tapping away at his so fast that all you can see is a blur where his fingers should be. Even I'M not that bad. What a technological idiot. Oh well. He always DID get A+s in Computer Literacy instead of A-s like I did. Big whoop though, right?  
  
Why the hell am I being so polite? Why am I NOT cussing? Weird. I guess it's because there isn't really anyone to hear me. Whatever! It's not as if I care!  
  
That Dark Elf is CREEPING ME OUT. And that's saying a lot. I'm not scared of demons at all, but Elves are something totally different. There aren't very many of them left, and Dark Elves are the rarest of them all. But here one is! SITTING NEXT TO SANGO!  
  
She's pretty, I'll grant her that, even though she isn't exactly my type. Her black hair is down to her waist, and waved a bit. I'm guessing if it were straight, she could sit on it. Her skin is too pale for comfort...it could look translucent in the moonlight. And those narrow bright green eyes of hers complete her ethereal look. The black hair and the white skin look really eerie together. Very creepy. That's about all I can say, though, because I looked at her for like 2 seconds and then I swear she started glaring really scarily. I don't think she likes people looking at her. I got her name though, it's Rei. Rei Takahashi.  
  
She's got a nice sword though, I'd like to battle her sometime. Elves always make good opponents. Yes, I HAVE killed one before, but I was near death's door for...I don't know, a week or two? After I got better, my mother threatened to kill me all over again. FEH! I'd insult her if she weren't my mother. But since she is.... I think I'll leave it at that. Ok, I'm bored with typing what's going on right now. So how about I clue you in to what happened...  
  
~*Earlier...as in VERY early...*~  
  
"INU-YASHA, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!"  
  
That was exactly what Inu-yasha's wake-up call sounded like, courtesy of Miroku. He groaned and covered his sensitive ears. "Dammit, Miroku," he moaned. "Now what?"  
  
Miroku smiled an angelic smile. "I thought you might want to know that the train we leave on leaves in," he checked his watch, "5 minutes."  
  
Inu-yasha shot out of bed. "What the hell, Miroku?!"  
  
His best friend laughed at his face. "Really, though, Inu, you really do only have 5 minutes."  
  
"B-BUT! I HAVEN'T PACKED YET! WHERE'S MY TICKET?! WHERE'S THE GODDAMN STATION?!"  
  
"Temper, temper. Your mom knew you'd forget, so she packed for you." Miroku sighed. "She also bought your ticket, so just get dressed and meet Sango and I outside, ok?"  
  
Inu-yasha grinned at hearing Sango's name. "Aw, can't wait to get back to kissing her?"  
  
Miroku's face was priceless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
As the three stepped into their compartment, Inu-yasha immediately plopped himself down in a soft chair. Sango sat down more gently, and Miroku unpacked his laptop.  
  
The door opened suddenly, and three pairs of eyes snapped up to look at the girl in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, her voice and face expressionless. I must have the wrong compartment."  
  
~How terrific~, Inu-yasha thought. ~A female Sesshoumaru~.  
  
Miroku had taken the girl's hands in his own, and was down on one knee. Sango looked positively livid. Miroku didn't notice.  
  
"My fair lady," he said. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
The girl showed no emotion. Then she laughed, but mirthlessly. "I?! Rei Takahashi? Bear YOU a child? You must be joking!"  
  
In the matter of a second she had her sword out and at Miroku's throat. Her green eyes narrowed. "Don't bait a Dark Elf," she hissed quietly. "Or there'll be hell to pay for sure." She turned on her heel and left.  
  
Inu-yasha snickered. "Look out, Miroku, there's another girl behind you. You know, I think it should be quoted or something: Don't bait a Sango, or there'll be MORE than hell to pay for sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah. You know, it eludes me on how Miroku can be so damned dense sometimes, you know? He's just a 6 year old that never grew up, fuck him! Oh no. get your minds out of the gutter, I'm STRAIGHT. And also? The only one who's gonna screw around with him are most of the women in the world, but the only one who he wants is currently beating the shit out of him. Same, same. Peace out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Another chapter done! I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, but my  
fucked up teachers are KILLING US. Yup, that's what I get for taking a  
fuckin' test to get into a prep school. Ja, you guys. Love you, and  
REVIEW! 


	5. Kouga is such a hentai!

Hehehe. I'm so sorry I haven't been writing, it's just that I've been so busy! Well, just count this as my Christmas present to you guys ok? Lol  
  
KaGoMe39: Um, well, that was sort of confusing, but thanks... I think? I'm glad that you like it. That was probably the most interesting review I've gotten, which doesn't say much 'cause I've only got 12...  
  
Naanaami: I know! I had such a fun time wondering how he would say to this and that.. (  
  
Punk-rocker-sango: Wow, well, wish come true! I'm updating! Lol, I'm so glad that you like this!!! Thanks a lot for reading it!!  
  
Dragon-Priestess: You are REALLY such a cool person that I have no idea what to say to you. I know, poor Miroku! Hey, you have to admit, he deserved it! And yes, I hoped you would think being compared to Sesshoumaru was ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-yasha. But the sad part is that I don't. The upside of THAT is that you all can't sue me. So I guess it all evens out.  
  
Also! Rei Takahashi is NOT mine. She's a character of Dragon-Priestess's.  
  
ALL RIGHTY THEN! ONTO THE STORY ALREADY! (Kouga's POV)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yo yo yo my homies, what up? Well, I should say "homie", but I have so many friends I can't keep y'all straight. Well whassup? Ok, I'm getting sick of all the stupid red lines that are showing up so I'll use "real" words. Damn it!  
  
That Kagome chick has an awesome body, have you ever noticed that? Oh right, you're a computer. But DANG! When she walks, I swear half the guys stare at her ass, watching it sway back and forth. Does she do that on purpose? Well, if it IS on purpose, it's working. I LOVE that ass!  
  
And her CHEST. I know, I know, she yells at me for not looking at her face when I talk to her, but still! Her chest is GORGEOUS, baby! Nice and round, and it looks squashy.. damn, I'm drooling. I'll have to wipe it up later. But still! If you mentally take off that damn shirt, she is fuckin' beautiful!  
  
Today, these new students came, like Tekachi-sensei said they would. Big whoop! Well, the two girls were kind of pretty, but the guys? They were what girls would call "cute". And THAT is not good news. I'M the popular guy in the school, and it's damn well going to stay that way!  
  
Ok, that's not entirely accurate. My savior, Rei Takahashi, is HOT. But Kagome is still my number one.... right?  
  
~*Before School*~  
  
Kouga smirked as he walked up the stairs. He heard a girl sigh and swoon, and his smirk widened. It was good to be appreciated.  
  
He caught sight of Kagome talking to her friend Ayzumi in the hall, and sauntered up to them.  
  
"Hey girls," he grinned, his eyes settling on Kagome's torso.  
  
"Hi, Kouga," Kagome replied coolly. "If you don't mind, would you look me in the eye, and not about a foot down?"  
  
Kouga grinned. "Aw, Kaggy-baby," he whimpered. "I'm hurt." He slid an arm around her waist and squeezed slightly. His smile grew, revealing fangs. "That makes it all better though."  
  
Kagome's eyes turned into chips of ice, though Kouga didn't notice. "Kouga, honey," she purred. Kouga smiled. She was finally warming to him. Then her tone hardened. "GET YOUR MOTHER-FUCKIN' HANDS OF ME!"  
  
She slapped him.  
  
Kinda hard.  
  
Kouga saw stars. Actually, they were quite pretty. This one was a regular five point, and then there was this six pointed one. He grinned foolishly as he saw a naked Kagome cherub flying in and out of the stars.  
  
"What's going on here?" a voice asked. Kouga would have shivered if he could move. This voice was female, cold, devoid of any emotion.  
  
"She must be one of those idiots who think emotions make you weak," a part of his mind thought vaguely.  
  
"Stupid school," the voice muttered. "Where wolf demons can be defeated by mere girls. What is the world coming to?"  
  
Cool hands helped Kouga up and to his feet. He blinked dazedly at the sight before him.  
  
An angel stood there. Wavy black hair cascaded down a slim figure. Deep, but sparkling green eyes regarded him warily. Pale skin clashed with a red mouth. Long, slim fingers rested on the hilt of a sword, almost subconsciously.  
  
Kouga gulped. The mere sight of this ethereal angel standing before him drove all thoughts of Kagome from his mind. "He-Hey," he stuttered, his cheeks reddening.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked abruptly.  
  
"Kouga," he answered. He gulped. She was too perfect to be human.  
  
"Well, KOUGA," she said, accenting his name. "You're going to be late for class." She turned silently and walked away.  
  
Kouga shook his head to clear it of the remaining traces of the spell she must have put on him. Glancing at the hall clock, he knew she was right...well, she WOULD have been right if he weren't Mr. Popular.  
  
Putting a smirk on his face, he sauntered cockily into class a few seconds after the bell rang.  
  
"Sir, you are late," the teacher said at hearing footsteps, without looking up. When she did, she gasped.  
  
"Oh! Kouga," she said, obviously flustered. "Well..don't do it again.." she said, fidgeting nervously with her hair.  
  
At the back of the room, an eyebrow arched. It seemed that the boy she'd helped was the school's resident jock. She sighed. He might have been a half-decent friend, too. But jocks were jocks. They would never change.  
  
She must have made a mistake in helping him out! How could she not have known? The signs were all there. The way he draped himself around that poor girl, the way he smiled so cockily. So if she'd known that, how come she still drowned in his eyes like that? They were bright blue, pools of liquid sky..she could stay drowning in them all day if she could. Rei frowned. She did NOT just think that. Ok, well maybe she had. He was cute. She admitted that. But no more.  
  
"Right," a voice in her head cooed. "So I'll do it for you. You want to admit that he's hot, sexy, and has muscles to die for. You want to admit that his eyes are like sapphires, but more perfect. You want to admit-----"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed, accidentally out loud.  
  
As all eyes turned to her, she wished very strongly she could disappear.  
  
The teacher frowned in worry. This girl had just told KOUGA to shut his trap. That was not good. Kouga didn't take things like that very well.  
  
Kouga glanced back at the girl, and was stunned. It was the angel from before! Her cheeks were tinted pink, and her eyes were wide and looked mortified. He smiled to himself. Maybe she DID show emotion after all.  
  
He smirked again. "I'll let that slide, doll," he said quietly. "Don't do it again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well yeah, that's about it. I'll talk to you later my homie! That girl... Now I'm confused. She's all I can think about. I'll tell you about the Inu bastard later when I have enough energy to rant. I smell pizza. CIAO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So! Did you like? Dragon-Priestess, was your character OOC? I'm sorry if she was, tell me what you didn't like and I'll fix it. I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, and MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! I CAN'T WAIT!!!  
  
Review!! 


	6. Stupid Humans, honestly!

I don't know about you people, but I had an AWESOME Christmas! I got like everything I wanted. YES!  
  
Inuyasha'sDreamGRL: Thanks so much! This story is so fun to write, I read it over and over and over.. you get the point. Your story is really good, too! I'm really glad that you asked me to read it!  
  
Freak of All: LOL, nice review. I'm glad that you like it, and thank you SO much for the review.  
  
Super-Kitsune: It's been GREAT getting to know you! I still don't get how you type with only your index fingers, I've been practicing, really! My other fingers start feeling neglected after a while... As a matter of fact, THIS is being typed with my index fingers. Think I'll stop now.. glad you like the story!!  
  
Naanaami: I know, doesn't it? I had fun making him seem like this super- perverted jock, MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Dragon-Priestess: Yeah, well your description fits an angel really well, LOL. Merry Christmas to you too! About the "doll" thing, you'll see in the chapter...  
  
Cricket-chan: Oh good, you still like this story! I thought you deserted me! Hehehehe.. I know, my friend was telling me about how her little sister kept pressing the New Blank Document button on the tool-bar, and I thought it would be cute if Shippo did that. I know, Kouga is soooo perverted!! Ice cream? None for ME? How dare you! J/K glad you like the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-yasha. But the sad part is that I don't. The upside of THAT is that you all can't sue me. So I guess it all evens out.  
  
Also! Rei Takahashi is NOT mine. She's a character of Dragon-Priestess's.  
  
Now let's get to the fic. It's Rei's point of view  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DOLL?! I know, it's 6:30, right after dinner, and I can't get over a word I heard in FIRST PERIOD, but DOLL?! Doesn't he know a dark elf when he sees one? I refuse to accept the fact that I LIKE him! This is not right! Emotions make you weak. I can't afford to be weak. "Everyone is your enemy". That's the saying with which I've been brought up my whole life. If someone sees a weakness, they'll start hammering at it, like a gem-cutter cuts at a jewel's flaws. No gem-cutter will find a flaw in ME.  
  
Once I told a human friend about the "Everyone is your enemy" quote. I actually trusted someone, can you believe that? I think her name was Rin. It seems like it happened ages ago, I think it was in 6th grade. I had just said "I can't afford to have someone KNOW me, Rin."  
  
She just looked at me with this sad expression on her face. I didn't like it. I didn't WANT it. I can't deal with pity. She just said, "And yet, if everyone is your enemy, then the someone must be a friend."  
  
We moved the next day. I didn't get to say good-bye. I still remember her really well. She is perhaps the only person outside of family that I have trusted. I hope she knows that, wherever she is. She was the "someone".  
  
What would Rin say if I told her I liked someone? She would probably start talking about learning to trust, and all that. Is it possible to have two "someones"?  
  
That idiot Kouga. Here's what happened after the frickin' DOLL incident.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei just stared at him. You could have burned something on her cheeks, they felt so much like flames.  
  
"I-I," she stuttered helplessly. "S-sorry.."  
  
Kouga smirked and sat down cockily. All at once, Rei's anger returned. "Damn you, " she muttered under her breath.  
  
Kouga's ears twitched. "You, too," he muttered back. Rei pinched herself hard. He was a youkai. She KNEW that!  
  
A certain silver haired hanyou overheard their words, and snickered to himself. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Kouga glared at him. HE was the most popular guy in the school. Not some jerk who just sauntered in one day with a saucy smile on his face. "So teach," the boy said lazily. "Should we like, introduce ourselves or what?"  
  
"R-right," the young teacher blushed. "Go ahead, right.. please state your name---"  
  
"Former school, age, and a few random things about you," another boy cut her off. He flashed the teacher a charming smile and hear blush went from pink to rose.  
  
Rei recognized these two as Inu-yasha and Miroku, two of the three people she had met on the train. Her eyes surreptitiously swept the room and landed on Sango, who was currently burying her face in her hands, muttering something incomprehensible even to Rei's elven ears.  
  
Inu-yasha stood up first. "Hey," he grinned. Half the girls in the room fainted. His golden eyes were smug. "My name is Inu-yasha, I used to go to Sakura High, I'm 16, and I love girls" he winked, and the ones that had fainted started to drool. "And practicing with my sword. I think that's about all." He sat down. "Oh yeah, and I'm half demon," he called out as an afterthought.  
  
Sango stood up before Miroku had a chance.  
  
"My name's Sango," she started off. The boy sitting next to Rei gulped audibly. She rolled her eyes. "I also came from Sakura High, I'm 15 and a half, and I'm a youkai exterminator. I know plenty of tricks. But it doesn't stop me from having fun," she smiled. Rei smiled inwardly. Sango was a wonderful person. She had chatted with her a bit on the train.  
  
Miroku stood up after Sango slipped back into her seat. He frowned at the drooling boys. Kouga was not among them, Rei noted, her heart giving a little lurch. She glared at the wall, not being able to glare at her heart.  
  
"The lovely Lady Sango forgot to mention I was her boyfriend," Miroku deadpanned. A girl began to sob. A flurry of whispers followed.  
  
"He's TAKEN?! But, I WANTED him!"  
  
"This isn't fair! He's so cute!"  
  
"Oh well, at least the Inu-yasha guy is still single, I'm hitting on him right after school."  
  
Rei's mouth twisted in disgust. The boy beside her was whimpering pitifully. After about 30 seconds, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Shut UP, pathetic mortal! It's not the end of the world!" she hissed.  
  
He glared at her, but his sobs subsided.  
  
Through all of this, Miroku stood and smiled placidly. As the talk died down, he continued.  
  
"My name is Miroku, and I come from Sakura High with Inu-yasha and Sango. I'm 16, a few months younger than Inu-yasha, and I'm in training to be a monk. That doesn't keep me from the ladies though," he grinned. The sobbing girl from before got tiny little stars of hope in her eyes.  
  
Rei stood silently. It took a while for the non-youkai's to see her. Half of her was covered in shadow from the wall.  
  
"My name is Rei Takahashi," she said. Her voice was soft, but everyone could hear it perfectly. All of a sudden, the room was perfectly quiet. When she spoke again, her voice cut through the silence like a dull knife.  
  
"Unlike Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha, I do not come from Sakura High. I came from somewhere that is none of your concern." Rei never HAD liked telling strangers things about herself. She didn't see the point. They might turn it into a weakness. I am 16 next week, and I am a dark elf. That will be all."  
  
She smiled, showing straight, white teeth, and sat down noiselessly.  
  
The rest of the class commenced without incident. Rei almost fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am still seething over that DOLL comment! I think I'll go meditate now, imagining that I am a flower, turning towards the sun. Petals opening one by one. Fare you well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, how was that? It was a little more serious than what I usually do, but I think it was ok. Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews. I LOVE you! 


	7. My Dear Perverted Cousin

Naanaami: Thanks a lot! Ok I'll try to tone it down, but remember that he was just about the most popular guy at Sakura High. He's also pretty rich, and so he's used to getting most of the things he wants. But still, if it goes overboard, tell me!  
  
Dragon Priestess: This is definitely going to be an Inu-yasha/Kagome, so the rest of the girls are just going to have to DEAL. Thanks, for Rei I kind of wanted a serious feel but still! Gotta keep it humorous! I'm so glad you liked it!!  
  
Cricket-Chan: * Accepts ice cream * OOOH, yum! Thanks! For the ice cream and for reviewing!!  
  
Ok for all of you people: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I'll update really fast for the next chapter to make up for it. My teachers have just been going CRAZY though......  
  
Ok now this is in Kagome's point of view. She gets kinda ticked off.... Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-yasha. But the sad part is that I don't. The upside of THAT is that you all can't sue me. So I guess it all evens out.  
  
Also! Rei Takahashi is NOT mine. She's a character of Dragon-Priestess's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I..... despise....... My mother! I know, it's not a nice thing to say, but still! She could have WARNED me that that LECH was going to come stay!  
  
All right, I'm calming down. But still! I was totally unprepared when this morning she smiles at me with that annoying "I know something you don't!" smile on and then she—she—she!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's alarm clock buzzed in her ear. Her eyes flew open and she glared murderously at the clock, now innocently silent.  
  
"I loathe you," she muttered. "With all my heart and soul and being, I despise you so much that if for every time I mentally murdered you, you would sink a few feet into the earth, you would be at the Earth's core already, and you are the most pathetic alarm clock IN EXISTANCE!" she ended with a yell.  
  
"Dear, DEAR, Kagome," Souta said from where he was peeking in from the doorway. "You certainly know how to make a sentence last!"  
  
You could see the flames in the young miko's aura. "Souta......" she said, her words poisonous. Souta grinned  
  
"Going! Temper, temper, now, DEAR sister!"  
  
Kagome slammed the door shut and geared up for school, mumbling about annoying alarm clocks and little brothers all the while. She groaned as she remembered that she would have to deal with Kouga again.  
  
As she slipped downstairs, temper tantrum forgotten, she heard her mother call out, "---Roku! Goodbye, Souta! Have a good day at school!"  
  
As the "'Roku" clicked in her mind, her eyes widened with horror. "MAMA!" she screamed. She ran towards her mother and grabbed onto her hands. "Mama, PLEASE tell me you don't mean Miroku! Tell me you don't mean Miroku, PLEASE!!!!!!"  
  
Her mother smiled, that "I know something you don't!" smile. Kagome slumped forwards. "Da -- Darnit."  
  
"You should hurry, Kagome, he's already headed towards school!"  
  
Kagome glared. "NOT until you tell me WHY he's here!"  
  
Her mother sighed, and motioned for her to sit down at the table and begin eating. Kagome obeyed.  
  
"I thought Tekachi-sensei had informed you that you would have new students! You've always known how BRIGHT Miroku was, and he DID tell you they were coming from Sakura High, didn't he? And since Miroku's your cousin, you couldn't think that he wouldn't be living here, right darling?"  
  
Kagome wilted into the table. She SHOULD have thought of that. She really SHOULD have. And it wasn't like she didn't love Miroku (as a cousin and a friend!!)! She did, with all her heart. He was always there for her when she needed someone! But things would be so different when he was here. ~Maybe it won't be that bad though. After all, he's a majorly cool person.~  
  
Her mother's voice jolted her from her thoughts.  
  
"And really, since his parents died, too! Although I never really DID like your father's sister, you should be empathetic, Kagome! Don't think of him only as 'the Lech'!"  
  
A few minutes later......... "Honey, you should get going, school's going to start......."  
  
Kagome yawned. "Okay, okay, going.........."  
  
She grabbed her backpack and her lunch, and slipped out the door. After a quick glance at her watch, she found that she still had 15 minutes to get to school. It took only 5 minutes if she walked as slowly as she possibly could, 2 if she was in a hurry. She rolled her eyes. Her mother should really learn the art of PROCRASTINATION--------!  
  
When she got to school she found Ayzumi and they walked together to Kagome's locker. Kagome chattered the whole way, Kagome listening with half an ear.  
  
"And OH MY GOSH have you seen the two new guys?! They are like sooo hot! There's this one demon with these ADORBLAE ears, and then there's this other guy who has black hair in this ADORABLE little pony-tail and he has the most ADORABLE purple eyes! PURPLE!"  
  
"Ayzumi, you said 'adorable' 3 times," Kagome grinned. Ayzumi was such a spaz sometimes. No, scratch that, all the time.  
  
After Kagome settled all of her things and prepared for her first 3 classes, Kouga sauntered up to them. Kagome sighed inwardly. ~And when the day was going so well, too! Trust Kouga to come mess it all up..... I really need to help find him a GIRL! And he could HAVE any girl, too, but NOOO, he just HAS to stick with me! And I personally think he's jerk with too much attitude!~  
  
"Hey girls," Kouga smiled, showing fangs. Kagome stiffened as she felt his eyes wander to somewhere other than her face. She felt Ayzumi seem to shrink beside her. A quick peek showed that her face was flushed. Kagome rolled her eyes inside. ~Life would be so much better off without this jerk!~  
  
"Kouga," she said smoothly, "If you don't mind, would you look me in the EYE, and not about a foot down?"  
  
Kagome could just FEEL Ayzumi's glare burning into her back for daring to speak to Kouga in such a manner. In Ayzumi's mind, Kouga could do just about anything he wanted to. ~Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd let him RAPE her, geez.~  
  
When Kouga's arm found its way across her waist, she couldn't take it anymore. She yelled the first thing that came to mind, and slapped him with all her strength, and stormed off. Ayzumi lingered for a moment more, before taking off in the opposite direction, clearly humiliated that her "best" friend had done something so embarrassing to her hero, her deity. Neither noticed the figure that stepped out of the shadows that it blended so well with.  
  
In 4th hour, Kagome's Art class, she found Miroku and a girl named Sango. Apparently the other boy Ayzumi had been moaning over was in Music. Kagome knew it had to be Miroku who hugged her enthusiastically from behind.  
  
"Miroku!" she cried, turning around and hugging back. "It's so great to see you! I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you came last night, why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
Her cousin, older than she by about 5 months, grinned, purple eyes dancing. "Hell, I looked in and there you were, sleeping like an angel. You need your beauty sleep, Kag! What would you be without it?"  
  
Kagome mock-glared at him. "Oh haha, I always count on you to salve the wounds in my pride."  
  
Suddenly Kagome noticed a girl standing next to Miroku, looking a bit frostily at her. "Hi!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," the girl said back, stiffly. "Can I talk to you alone for a sec?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrows went up in a puzzled frown. "Uhm? Sure...... hang on Miroku, be right back."  
  
They stepped out into the hall, and the girl whipped around to face her.  
  
"Ok, first things first. My name's Taijiya, Sango. I come from Sakura High as well as Miroku. You must be Higurashi, Kagome, the 'oh-so-hot most popular girl' here. Am I right?"  
  
Kagome blinked. What had she ever done to this Sango person? She hadn't even MET her before!  
  
"Right, I'm Kagome," she ventured cautiously. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Sango's glare was venomous and deadly. "Look, Higurashi," she spat. "Miroku is MINE, understand? I don't know HOW you know him, and I don't care! If you try to steal him there'll be hell to pay, all right?! Are you getting this?!"  
  
Kagome's brain froze for a moment in shock. ~Wait, Sango thinks that Miroku....... Me and MIROKU?!~ Once that thought had registered, she burst out laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed even more. "Look, girl, I know you're used to getting what you want, but not this time, ok? He already has me! Leave him alone!"  
  
Kagome couldn't stifle the giggles from coming. Sango just frowned and leaned against the wall, waiting until she could speak again.  
  
"Ok, first of all," Kagome gasped out once she could breathe again, "I am NOT interested in Miroku! I guess he's cute or whatever, but I'm NOT INTERESTED IN HIM!"  
  
Sango looked doubtful. "Well you sure turned around fast enough to hug him!"  
  
Kagome bit her lip to keep another bout of laughter at bay. "Dammit, Sango! I don't look at my COUSIN that way, ok? He's my COUSIN. Last I checked, I'm ALLOWED to give my cousin hugs! Chill out girl! And besides, if Miroku actually got the nerve to ask you out, he wouldn't leave you, you'd have to ship him off to AMERICA to get rid of him!"  
  
Sango relaxed visibly, until her cheeks reddened. "Oh Lord," she groaned. "You must think I'm such a jealous bastard. It's just that every class today, girls have been swooning over him! I literally got DEATH threats from like, half of them!"  
  
Kagome groaned. TRUST all the other girls to learn from Ayzumi. "I know how you feel," she said with fervor. "The girls here are all kind of....... Competitive? And we have like, no hot guys whatsoever. Except Kouga" she made a face "and that's about all, unless you count Naraku, but he really IS a bastard. Chill out, give it a couple of days and it'll die down."  
  
Sango smiled, her blush retreating. "Yeah I'm sorry. I just had to vent my anger out on something.........."  
  
"Hey it's ok! We all do, every now and then. So how did you find out who I was?"  
  
Sango made a disgusted face. "That one wolf demon, Kouga? Is that his name? We had 1st period with him. At the end of class, he was yelling to the world about your 'fine ass', complete with wolf whistles." She grinned. "No pun intended. And then AFTER that, I overheard a couple of people in the bathroom talking about how LUCKY you were to have Kouga hanging all over you and being the most POPULAR and NICEST person in school."  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees with a thump, and buried her head in her hands. "NO! NO NO NO! They just don't get that Kouga is a rich, jealous, egoist! He is such an airhead! I don't CARE if I'm popular, really I don't! It just kind of 'happened'!"  
  
Sango smiled. "Yeah I know. So hey you want to get back to class now? It starts in" she checked her watch "2 minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Until I met Inu-yasha. Oh Kami- sama what did I do to deserve meeting an egotistic jerk like him? But he IS cute. At least Ayzumi got THAT part right. He is damn hot. Ok, signing onto AIM now. See ya later!  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
Well there ya go! I think I made this chapter about a page longer, please forgive me for not writing!! You know how Chapter 6's title is "Stupid humans, honestly!"? I just realized I put "Sutpid" instead of "Stupid". Yes, I truly am DUMB. Okay, well now I'm going to go fix it, so it'll be all good, thank heavens!!! LOL  
  
~*Kitty Hanyou*~ =^.~= 


End file.
